1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a pixel circuit having an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting display device including the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is typically driven by an analog driving technique that implements (i.e., displays) a specific gray-scale based on a voltage stored in a storage capacitor of each pixel circuit or by a digital driving technique that divides one frame into a plurality of sub-frames and implements a specific gray-scale based on a sum of emission times of the sub-frames. Generally, the digital driving technique controls a driving transistor of each pixel circuit to operate in a non-saturation region. Thus, when the organic light emitting display device is driven by the digital driving technique, an internal compensation circuit for compensating threshold voltage deviation may not be used because an operational change due to the threshold voltage deviation is relatively low, and power consumption of the organic light emitting display device is relatively low because a driving voltage applied to the driving transistor is relatively low.